Blade, a new hunt begins
by owen chow
Summary: Blade discovers a new type of vampire evovled from the reaper strain and must eliminate it.
1. Chapter 1

Blade stalked the vampire up to the alley, his dark cloak sweeping around him. The vampire was a young one, newly sired, it would be easy to get answers from him. The vampire stopped, as if sensing something and suddenly whirled around, pistol in hand, faster than a human eye could follow. But Blade wasn't there. A rough hand grasped onto the vampire's throat and he was thrown to the ground, a stake hovering above his chest. "You've got five seconds to tell me where your hideout is." Blade said, grim faced as started to push the stake in. The vampire panted, eyes darting left and right. The stake went in, slowly. The vampire screamed in pain, the silver burning his flesh.

"All right. All right!" The vampire screamed, shoving at the vampire hunter who stopped, waiting for an answer. "End of alley, turn left." The vampire panted, gazing up at Blade.

"Thank you." Blade said, plunging the stake into the vampire's chest. It screamed before bursting into ash, and Blade immediately leapt into action, reaching to the end of the alley and turning left he saw it was indeed a vampire hideout, a decaying building, its paint peeling disguised the lair of the vampires. He frowned, thinking of how he could solve this problem. He reached inside a pocket and pulled out a UV-grenade. He hurled it through the window, ten seconds until detonation. Vampires burst out of the door. _Nine_ Blade's pistol darted up and he opened fire, bullets sprayed onto the vampires, causing the first few to burst into ash. _eight_ The rest hurled themselves at him, tackling him off his feet. _seven_ Blade grunted in surprise and lashed out with a foot, catching the vampire who struck him in the stomach. _six_ Blade took the opportunity and pulled out his sword, the sharp rasp of steel ringing in the air; with a swift move he decapitated the vampire in a single movement. The body crumbled, _five_ two vampires with clubs arrived, blood dripping from their mouths. Blade blocked the first blow with his sword and spinning behind the vampire drove a stake through its heart. _four_ He lunged at the second vampire, the sword striking deep into the wooden club, splitting it in half. Blade spun on his foot, throwing his stake into the other vampire. _three_ It crumbled, and the ash blew away into the wind. Something hit him hard and he stumbled, glancing behind him, a vampire wearing a tuxedo struck him again with the baseball bat. _two_ Blade grabbed the vampire, who lashed out at him with its feet with no effect _one_ Blade lifted it to the window. Blinding light flashed throughout the building and the screams of vampires rose, the vampire Blade was holding screamed, writhing in his grasp, its flesh exploding in the light. The light faded and the screams died. Blade walked into the hideout, pulling out a pistol. There was no movement, everything was still. Blade saw something and he whirled around, firing the machine pistol. The vampire jolted as shot after shot struck into its body, the vampire collapsed as Blade stopped firing and he walked up to the gagging vampire. It was nothing he had seen before, a pale vampire, tinged with green, its eyes were squeezed shut in pain as it thrashed around on the ground. It seemed to be a reaper. Suddenly the flesh around its wounds started to close, squeezing the bullets out of its flesh with a bloody squelch. The vampire stopped struggling and its eyes flared open, Blade stared in sock, they were a shiny black, like a beetle's, lifeless like a doll's. The mouth opened, revealing many, many fangs. "Daywalker." It sighed, its eyes fixing onto him and the gun. It whirled to its feet and started to run, Blade fired the pistol and the shots jolted into its back but it didn't slow down. Blade was left staring after it, ashes blowing in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire continued to run, then it slowed down, satisfied it hadn't been pursued. It relaxed, its head swinging casually around to look around. Crowds of people walked around it, oblivious to its presence, it was just another 'human' citizen after all. It walked along the walls of the building blocks, blending in with the crowds expertly, its nose picking up all sorts of scents but only focused on one, a familiar musk reached him and it followed the smell to a manhole. The thick, overwhelming scent of the reapers came to him and it reached down to the ground and pulled open an entrance to the sewers. It leapt in, its feet cracking the concrete, water soaked his boots and its eyes darting left and right, even in the sewer, amidst the smell of the dead it could smell the scent of its brothers. It was mixed with the smell of decaying flesh and the vampire winced as he caught the scent, they had been inflicted with the daystar virus and had survived though their flesh had decayed, some worse than others, it moved forward, the water sloshing around his feet. "Did you kill your prey?" The vampire looked to its left and saw Averic, the reaper leader walking towards him; referring to the vampires he had stalked out before the daywalker had interrupted. "I didn't need to, the daywalker did it for me." The vampire spat.

"The daywalker! He is already involved!?" Averic trembled with a sudden anger and moved away, into another tunnel. The vampire relaxed, starting to move away _Shkk._ A sword pierced its chest, straight through in front of his eyes. The vampire turned its head, twisting it to an impossible angle so his head now faced the person behind him, looking for its attacker, it saw it was Blade, "You didn't think I let you live did you?" Blade asked, ripping out the sword and shoving a shotgun forward, the vampire moved but Blade was faster, the shotgun blast litrelly blasted it off its feet and crashing into the wall of the sewer with the impact of the shot, all at once the sewer bristled with movement, the reaper vampires rushed at Blade from all sides, Blade just calmly stood his ground, shucking his shotgun, and fired to his right, without pause he dropped the shotgun and drew two machine pistols, the reapers seemed to hesitate, before they all rushed him. Blade fired, calmly firing his guns in the face of death, suddenly swinging to his left, the weakest concentration of vampires, and sprayed them with bullets, causing them to shriek in pain and they retreated, Blade leapt forward, running from the vampire horde, firing behind him back and rewarded with screams of pain, his boots pounded on the concrete like machinegun bullets until he was backhanded on the face, he saw stars and fell hard, his sunglasses falling from his head, the vampires reached him, grinning like daemons as they surrounded him. "I've always wanted to meet the daywalker." A voice, silky yet deadly, like a snake waiting to strike. Averic looked down at Blade, wiping Blade's blood off his hands on his coat. "Not so impressive, I thought you were a vampire hunter," Averic frowned, his face was batlike, the ears pressed agisnt the sides of his head, his flesh was corpse grey and withered, "We survived the daystar virus, though our bodies have been…changed." Averic observed his left hand, almost worn to the bone, his gaze twisted back to Blade, the bones in his neck cracking colorfully. "You reapers are really ugly, did you know that?" Blade asked, Averic frowned, the scar of his cheek starting to split, showing the hundreds of teeth lining the insides of his jaws, then quick as a flash Blade whipped up a hand, holding a UV-Grenade. And his face split into a smile. "Say Cheese." The grenade went off, Blade squeezing his eyes shut in the last second as bright light bathed the sewer. Blade opened his eyes, pushing himself up from the ground, and saw the reapers were still standing. Clutching their heads, crying in pain and looking more battered than before but still standing. "Oh you got to be shitting me." Blade ran while the reapers were still distracted, scrabbling up into fresh air, he could hear the reapers trying to climb up to reach him and Blade pulled out a machine pistol and fired downwards, the gun jolting in his grip as it spat silver death, with the bullets flaring into the vampires below him, gunning the vampires until they were either dead or had run, he took the chance and hoisted himself up onto the pavement. This was a problem, vampires immune to sunlight. Blade walked to his car and pulling open and the door and slamming it, started to drive home. The sun had started to set, Blade drove the car onto the highway, the tires screeching as he increased the speed, leaving some very hungry vampires staring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Blade opened the car door and slid out, roughly slamming the door. He was alone, working solo, it had been weeks since he had killed Dracula and his base was still in the beginning stages, a warehouse which stored his weapons and living space. He strode forward, through to the armory, he started reloading bullets into his pistols, vampires immune to sunlight? They would be practicably super humans with no weaknesses apart form the thirst, he drew his sword and sliced it through the air, this was when he was most at ease, in the fury of combat. He practiced with his sword, thrusting and slicing at imaginary targets. It would amaze onlookers at the speed and grace of Blade as he whipped his sword around. Satisfied he slid his sword back in his sheath, he grabbed some shells for his shotgun, loading them in, if they were immune to sunlight he would kill them the old fashioned way. He checked his weapons, loading stakes into the holders and pistol clips into his pockets. He shucked his shotgun, feeling the power in the weapon; he would rest and recover and then once again destroy the stalkers of the night.

Averic groaned, the effects of the daystar overpowering his senses, they raged within him, sometimes becoming a faint memory and sometimes shoving itself violently and blocking everything else but he was always in pain, day and night, nagging pain ruptured through his veins, causing dark colored bruises to appear on his skin, he cursed Blade, coughing blood, he felt thirsty and he moved to the cells at the back of the sewers, the cells were grafted together with metal and contained humans pulled off the streets. Humans hung from chains and could be fed on at leisure by the vampires, the problem was, as soon as the humans were bitten they turned into reapers and that was unacceptable, he wasn't trying to create a vampire apocalypse, he wanted the humans to flourish while their societies coexisted, this all had to be changed, the daywalker had found them. His eyes could see perfectly in the dark and the moans of the prisoners could be heard as they saw the shape of Averic approach, a vampire was already feeding, blood splattering all over the floor and the violent slurping of the vampire. "Get out." Averic snapped and the reaper obeyed, grabbing his victim away. He liked to feed alone, choosing a relatively new slave he opened the cell door and dragged the human outside, literally ripping him out of the chains, the human's arms and feet were torn out and dangled from the blood splattered chains. The human started screaming, thrashing around as Averic carried him upstairs, as soon as he found a corner he slammed the human against the wall. His mouth opened, like the three way mouths of the previous reapers, but they had evolved, razor sharp teeth lined the entire mouth so the insides were a wall of spikes. "This is going to hurt." Averic slammed his face forward, the thousands of sharp teeth digging into the human's face. He unslid his tongue and it clammed down somewhere on the human's skin and he started feeding. Rich blood flowed into his mouth and he instantly felt better, sighing with contentment, the muffled screams of the human sounded loud enough for Averic to hear who merely frowned in annoyance at the disturbance of the moment, at last he withdrew, leaving the human to complete his transformation to a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for the reviews, I should have said this earlier. Ok this time its got fighting scenes so its worth reading.)

Blade ground his motorbike to a halt; an ashy grey fortification was his target, swarming with reapers. Time to get back to work, in a way the reapers did his job for him as they carried the deadly daystar virus, spreading the disease to non-reapers. Blade paused and he saw dark shapes flirting around him, He stepped off, tense, ready. Dark lightning flew at him, a black blur that sped towards his back, Blade ducked without turning his head, spinning on his heel as he whirled around, his shotgun in his hand. The surprised vampire slammed into the barrel of the shotgun. _Boom. _Blade fired, the vampire's head exploded in a foul mess of black gore. The other vampires were cautious now, their eyes intent on their prey. Blade didn't answer, just gestured with a hand, to come at him, the vampires continued to pace, afraid of the vampire hunter. Blade opened his hand, revealing a UV grenade. "You bastards just don't learn." It detonated, bathing the area with a bright light. The vampires screamed in pain and Blade pulled out his pistols, spraying them with bullets. The vampires fell where they stood, crumbling into ash.

Blade sheathed his pistols, staring up at the grim fortress. Then he sprang into action, running through the front entrance and up a long flight of stairs. He heard footsteps and he didn't even slow down. His UV-glaive flashed to his hand and the vampires didn't even know what hit them as the throwing blade whistled through their throats. He dashed up to the top into a room covered in human corpses, vampires screeched with surprise; the shotgun came up, blasting the first vampire through the wall. He slammed his palm into the second one, knocking it back while he dealt with another one, a huge snarling reaper. Blade was slammed into the wall and the reaper's mouth opened, revealing thousands of teeth. Blade kicked out, his hand flashing into his robe and pulling out a silver stake, without hesitating he threw it, the stake whistled and it struck the vampire's chest, crumbling it. There was silence, and he finally relaxed "We meet again." Blade whirled around as he raised an eyebrow. No shit. Averic watched him, pain creased into his face, blood, his blood running from his mouth. "Ever since you inflicted us with the daystar-"He paused to cough, blood streaming from his mouth. "I've been in pain. And I'm going to kill you."

Blade raised the shotgun. "You're going to kill me? I think you have it wrong, see I'm the one with the shotgun, this weapon can literally blow you through the wall."

"Try me." Blade didn't hesitate, he fired the shotgun and it threw Averic back stumbling, he gasped, a gaping hole in his chest. Then he smiled, the wound started to flow together and eventually was good as new. "Understand yet?" Averic asked, confident in his invincibility. "No." Blade fired, shucking the shotgun and fired again, continuing to blow the vampire towards the open window, not giving Averic a chance to recover. With each shot he sent the reaper stumbling back until there was a new hole in his chest, a very big hole. He ran out of shells just before he reached the window, the gun clicking with emptiness, Averic's smile split his face. Blade lashed out, sending the vampire falling down six stories, cracking the concrete with a bloody splat. "Rest in peace mothefucker." Blade said, and he stepped away from the window.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy with school work)

Averic groaned and tried to push himself up, his leg twitched, reflex action, he could taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth and nostrils, he coughed, his chest heaving with pain as his wounds struggled to close. He convulsed with pain, filling his vision as a red haze. He could hear footsteps, the daywlaker was coming. His wounds were still healing but Averic stumbled up, the rush of air filling his senses as the Blood rushed from his head and filled his fingers.

"You're still alive." Blade said, cool as ice. Not a question, but a statement. Blade just mentally shrugged and pulled out a machine pistol. Averic ran, whipping into action. Bullet after bullet slammed into his back with sickening force, lodging deep into his spine. He kept running, blood dripping from his back. He ignored the gnawing pain as he dodged about the streets, hearing the pounding footsteps of his pursuer. He reached a sewer manhole, glancing behind him to see the Daywalker following. Averic heaved it open and jumped, wind rushed past him until it stopped suddenly as he landed on all four limbs, cat-like. The sound of air, and the reaper knew the daywalker had arrived. Bullets slammed into his chest.

Averic leapt forward, a cry of pain escaping his throat as he came crashing bodily into the daywalker. His claws found a grip on the vampire hunter's throat and he started squeezing, with venom. The daywalker didn't answer, his own hand locked at Averic's throat, crushing the life out of each other. Averic screamed with outrage increasing his strength and started slamming Blade against the sewer walls again and again. Blade grimly held on, all the while his body was being battered. Finally with one last desperate blow to Blade's head the daywalker slumped, crashing unconscious to the floor, his body dark with bruises. Averic regarded Blade with barely controlled rage while massaging his neck. He paused for a moment, his chest heaving with tiredness. Silently he picked up the hunter and made off with him into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

(This story is starting to end, last few chapters.)

Blade awoke, the first feeling of pain ripping through his head. His vision was blurry; figures swam in a haze in front of him. He pushed at the ground, hearing splashing. He was on water. He groaned, and saw a reaper right in front of him like a daemon out of hell. Instinctively he went for a gun but the holster was painfully empty. He was chained to the ground. "Don't worry daywalker, we won't kill you yet." Averic appeared out of a sewer hole above him, leaping down and crumbling the concrete. There was still holes in his chest. "Those are some powerful weapons, they actually wounded me." He smiled like the confident bastard he was. He wasn't that cocky when he was getting shot. "Finally the great daywalker is going to die. I believe you have been captive twice." Averic walked forward, water splashing around them both. "Once in the company of the late Deacon Frost and once by Eli Damaskinos. I'm not going to make their mistake. I'm going to take your blood. Then kill you straight after. Personally." A reaper came forward, blood dripping from its jaws. It was holding a syringe, dirty with gore. Blade didn't think, he acted and right now he was straining against his bounds, gritting his teeth in defiance at the reapers.

Gunfire, everyone snapped up to the doorway. A person, a man dressed in black ops gear, ghostly green night vision goggles and a helmet encased his face. "Blade, I'm here to help." The guy said, his Uzis raised and pointing towards Averic. "Do you have any idea what you are dealing with?" Averic asked, licking his lips. With a sudden movement the guy tossed Blade a pistol, then got pulverized into the ground by Averic. His body was literally smushed into goo. But now Blade was armed, one shot, at his chains, he right arm was now free. Sounds of fighting echoed in the tunnels, teams of vampire hunters fighting a losing battle against the reapers. The shrieks of victorious slaughter from unnatural throats throbbed in his ears. He shot the pistol. Headshot, the reaper went down in a shower of sparks. Averic, seeing his comrade explode ducked behind a corner. Blade looked down at his chains. He shot at the chains with the pistol, each snap ringing with freedom. Blade was free, time to get down to business.

He grabbed his weapons, and strode down to where the sounds of fighting were. The fist reaper turned, seeing Blade illuminated in the light, he strode into the open, total warrior. Boom. The reaper exploded where it stood. Blade shucked the shotgun, all eyes on him. Blade fired again, killing another and breaking the silence, the reapers rushed him. Blade dropped the shotgun and pulled out his sword. It glittered menacingly, inviting death. Blade dodged the first blow and sent a doublehanded riposte into the reaper's gut. He pulled out the sword, blocking fists and kicks. One by one he decimated the Reapers as if they were children. The last reaper collapsed onto the ground, bursting into ash as it hit the ground. Blade walked over to a groaning black ops hunter, groaning in pain. "I'm sorry." He whispered, putting on his glasses and reaching for a stake.

Pain, searing agonizing pain ripped through the man's consciousness, he couldn't remember anything, not even his name, or his family, all he could think about was the blinding, gut-wrenching pain. He coughed up blood and the pain cleared. He saw Blade crouching over him. "-Blade?" he coughed again. And then the pain hit him, he could feel his organs stretching, and something growing over his heart, his chin ripping open slightly. "You're going to have to finish me off." He said, barely grinding out the words. But inside he didn't want to die, he wanted to live. The pain cleared, but what replaced was hunger, an all consuming hunger, he wanted to eat, anything. He needed blood. He lunged forward towards the man they were supposed to rescue and felt the stake slam into his heart, breaking through the layer of protective bone covering his heart. The hunger stopped, and he felt an emptiness instead, he tried to move-

Blade watched the Reaper burst into ash; a minute ago he was a normal man and ten he had transformed into something completely different. He grabbed his stake back. He had no regrets and that was why he had survived so long, you couldn't have mercy. Blade stood up, it was time to end this.


	7. Chapter 7

(hello, long time no update, this is the last chapter, enjoy.)

Averic waited, waited for Blade to find him, he felt a world weary tiredness sink into his limbs, everyday he was in pain, he was ripped by hunger, a hunger that made him spread the disease of vampirism. Blade appeared, darting from behind the stairwell, Averic didn't move, the disease was killing him, he wasn't immune to it, it merely slowed his death. "You're going to kill me." Averic said,

"Yeah." Blade drew his sword and started to move in for the kill.

"I'm a human being, I mean I was, you can't just kill me!"

"Why not." Blade snarled, "You're a vampire, I kill at least one every day."

Averic's rage bubbled out, he jumped forward, Blade's sword whipped out, slamming into Averic's face, Blade seized the opportunity and pulling out a stake, he slammed it into the reaper's chest. Averic groaned as he stumbled about, blood pooling on his body, the wounds clotted and regenerated instantly, with a low suckiling sound the flesh pushed out the stake and it clattered to the floor. "I will kill you, one way or another." Blade muttered, taking out a vial of garlic and as Averic neared, smashed the glass into the reaper's face. Without pausing Blade kicked out, slamming his boot into Averic.

Averic leapt forward, throwing a wild punch which caught the vampire hunter off balance. He didn't pause and gripping Blade by the shoulders his jaws opened, corrupted blood dripping from the fangs. Thousands of teeth, like a wall started to close in Blade's face, he knew if the jaws closed onto his face he would be mutilated beyond recognition. Averic paused, savoring his victory, in death he would be a legend, the only vampire that managed to kill the daywalker. Blade's hand lashed out, connecting with Averic's face. Blade fumbled in his pockets while he tackled the vampire to the floor. He found what he was looking for- a incendiary grenade, this weapon was a small, high-tech device, designed for one purpose, to set things on fire. With one hand he smashed at Averic's face, while with the other he ignited the grenade and threw it onto the vampire's neck. The effect was immediate. Averic screamed, his entire body ignited on fire. Blade didn't hesitate; something wasn't dead until it was actually on the floor in ashes. The machine pistol flared up. Bullet after bullet slammed into the entire reaper's body, Averic collapsed, his skull visible, the vampire seemed to be dissolving into a pile off goo. Reapers are vulnerable to fire, that was something to remember. Blade waited until Averic exploded into ash. He dusted himself off and walked away, after all the war never ends…

The end


End file.
